Meeting The Parents
by i-own-your-wifi
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet each other's parents
1. The Interruption

Chloe opened her locker door after her last class and a note fell out. Smiling, Chloe picked it up. She knew who the note was from, there was only one person who left her notes. Written was " _Missed you today, hang out later?"_ Chloe's grin widened as she grabbed her phone. She found Beca's contact name and drafted a text message.

" _I missed you too :( Come over to mine after school? My parents aren't home ;)_ "

Chloe grabbed her bag and walked to her car in the parking lot. Her and Beca had been dating for a few months. During those months Beca had left many notes in Chloe's locker, which Chloe always kept. She'd tell Beca it was because she was the only one to have proof that Beca wasn't an emotionless badass, but in reality, she kept them because she loved the moments where Beca acted romantic and sweet. Chloe knew she was the only one who got to see that side of Beca and she cherished it.

Chloe pulled into her driveway. Like expected, her parents were not home. They were always at work when Chloe got home. Her mom would normally get home at 5 and it was currently 3, that gave Beca and Chloe two hours alone. Chloe entered her house and dropped her bag in her room. She quickly tidied up while she waited for Beca to arrive. A few minutes later there was a knock at her front door. Chloe quickly hurried to open it. She pulled Beca inside and kissed her hard as she closed the door. Beca tensed but quickly relaxed. Chloe pulled back and giggled when Beca tried to follow her.

"Hi." Chloe said.

"Hi." Beca said.

"Wanna go up to my room?" Chloe asked. This was there sign. When they wanted to fool around they would invite the other to their room. It was the way to find out what mood they were both in that day.

Beca hummed. "Well… I was told that someone's parents weren't home. So…" Beca nodded toward the stairs. "Yes, I would very much like to go to your room."

Chloe grinned as she led Beca up to her room. She shut the door before gently pushing Beca down on the bed, resuming their kiss. She straddled Beca's lap as she deepened the kiss, moaning when her tongue made contact with Beca's. Beca buried one hand in Chloe's hair and the other slipped under the material of Chloe's shirt to rest on her lower back. Chloe shifted her head down to suck on Beca's neck, intent on making a mark. Beca groaned.

"Chlo," Beca said. "Come on, my dad will kill me."

Chloe pulled back to look in Beca's eyes. "We don't want that." She moved her head back to the same spot and licked up to Beca's ear, taking the lobe into her mouth.

Beca tugged on Chloe's shirt. Smirking, Chloe pulled it over her head and threw it behind her. Beca reached to kneed Chloe's breast over her bra. Chloe moaned. She reached behind and unclipped her bra and let it slide down her arms. Beca wasted no time in moving down and latching her mouth to Chloe's boob. She licked around Chloe's nipple before sucking on it. Chloe arched her back. Chloe quickly started unbuttoning Beca's shirt, silently cursing the other girl for liking flannels so much. It made things more difficult when she didn't want it to be. Humming victoriously when she finally got it completely unbuttoned, Chloe pulled it off Beca's shoulders and unclipped Beca's bra in the same movement. Beca laughed lightly.

"Eager, are we?" Beca asked.

Chloe grinded against Beca's leg. "I have been thinking about you all day."

Beca's breath caught in her throat as Chloe continued grinding against her. Beca fumbled with the button of Chloe's jeans when she heard a sound downstairs. She froze. Chloe sensed Beca's sudden hesitation and looked down at her.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe… when were your parents supposed to be home?" Beca asked.

"Um…" Chloe looked at the clock. It was only 3:30. "Five."

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Chloe! Are you in your room?"

"Shit! That's my mom!" Chloe quickly scrambled off Beca. She grabbed the hoodie she left out this morning, thankful to her past self for waking up late and leaving it out. Beca was still frozen on her bed. Chloe grabbed Beca's shirt and threw it at her.

"Hide!" Chloe hissed.

Beca looked around frantically. The footsteps were getting closer. Chloe pushed Beca off her bed onto the side of the floor away from the door.

"Under the bed!" Chloe said. Beca looked confusedly at her. "Get under the bed!"

Beca slipped under the bed just when there was a knock at the door. Chloe sighed in relief. She smoothed down her hair and tried to make her face look less flushed. Chloe straightened out her clothes before opening the door. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Mom." Chloe's voice came out breathless and she cringed internally. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You're home early."

"Yeah, there was a big mix up at work so my boss sent us all home early." Chloe's mom smiled. "Do you want to come help me make dinner? I finally have time to make that lasagna your dad wanted."

Chloe glanced under her bed. She couldn't leave Beca under there. "Actually, I've got a lot of homework, so, I can't. Sorry Mom."

Her mom waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it! Another time then. Get those good grades sweetie, we're so proud of you." Her mom kissed her on the head and left.

Chloe shut the door and leaned against it. "That was close." She said. Beca crawled out from under her bed.

"At least you didn't have to crawl under the bed." Beca said. Chloe reached out and took Beca's hands.

"I'm sorry, but did you want your first meeting with my mom to be when we were about to have sex?" Chloe asked.

Beca grimaced. "No, maybe not." Beca put her shirt back on. "Well, after that mood killer, how about we just listen to music or something?"

Chloe pulled Beca down onto her bed and curled into her side.

"I think that sounds great."

Chloe nervously approached Beca at her locker a week later. She grabbed Beca's hand and bit her lip. Beca raised her eyebrow at Chloe's odd behaviour.

"What's up Chlo?" Beca asked.

"How would you like to come over to my house for dinner on Friday?" Chloe asked.

Beca hesitated. "Um, that depends. Are you going to tell me why you're acting weird?"

"Please don't be mad." Chloe said. "But, my parents were asking me who I was spending so much time with after school, and… I might have told them that I was with you and that we're dating?" Chloe smiled nervously. "Please don't be mad."

Beca blinked. "You… you told them?" Beca asked quietly.

"Yes…" Chloe said. "I'm sorry, I know we said we were going to wait until we told our parents but they cornered me and I panicked and it slipped out! Please don't be mad."

Beca sighed. "Um, okay. I'm not… I'm not mad. I wasn't expecting this but, okay, it's okay. Um… yeah I guess dinner wouldn't be so bad."

Chloe pecked Beca's lips. "Thank you, baby! I promise it won't be too weird. My parents are really nice, but they can be protective so my dad will probably give you 'the speech' you know, and my mom will probably just ask if you're taking care of me. It won't be bad."

"I don't really care if they approve of me." Beca said. "I mean, whether they like me or not, I still really like you and I still want to be with you. That doesn't change."

"Beca," Chloe said seriously. "It would mean a lot to me if they liked you. I like you and I want them to like you just as much. So, can you please try? For me? I'm not asking you to be a different person, just try not to get defensive and sarcastic."

Beca glanced down the hallway. "Fine, I guess I can try."

Chloe squealed and jumped up and down. "Thank you so much!" She kissed Beca soundly. She pulled back and skipped away, leaving a dazed Beca staring after her.


	2. The Dinner

Beca stood nervously outside Chloe's door on Friday. She wiped her hands on her skinny jeans. She had worn her nicest pair of jeans and a blouse, a dark one so that she wasn't completely out of character, but still could impress parents. She swallowed loudly and knocked. She was so nervous she felt nauseous and sweaty. She had never done the 'meet the parents' thing before. As she waited for someone to open the door she rehearsed what she would say to Chloe's parents.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Beale." Beca shook her head. "Um… It's great to meet you sir, Chloe's told me so much." Beca closed her eyes. "No, she hasn't, um… Pleasure to meet you sir, I've been looking forward to meeting you… Oh my god you sound like an idiot."

"I think it's sweet."

Beca's head shot up. Chloe was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue dress that made Beca feel underdressed.

"Shut up." Beca blushed. "I feel… you look amazing. I don't think I'm dressed appropriately."

Chloe hugged Beca tightly. "You look fine. It's very Beca, exactly what I wanted." Chloe pulled back to rest her forehead on Beca's. "Don't be nervous. You will be fine. And if you call my dad sir he will love you."

Beca nodded. "Noted."

Chloe took Beca's hand and led Beca into her living room. Chloe's parents were sitting on the couch. They stood when Beca came in.

"Mom, Dad, this is Beca Mitchell. Beca, these are my parents." Chloe gently pushed Beca toward her parents. Awkwardly Beca wiped her suddenly sweaty hand on her pants. She offered it to Chloe's parents.

"It's great to meet you." Beca said. She shook hands with Chloe's mom then her dad.

"Call me Karen." Chloe's mom said. "I've heard so much about you."

"Yikes." Beca whispered.

"My name's Mike." Chloe's dad said. His tone told Beca not to call him Mike.

Beca nodded. "Right." Beca looked helplessly at Chloe. Chloe jumped forward and took Beca's hand.

"We were just watching TV, come on." Chloe sat down and Beca sat beside her, their hands still connected. Mike looked at their joined hands but didn't comment on it.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Beca using that time to calm her nerves. Chloe rubbed continuous circles with her thumb on the back of Beca's hand. When Beca finally felt like she wasn't about to throw up Karen stood up and look at Chloe.

"Help me in the kitchen dear?"

"Of course Mom." Chloe shifted forward.

"Dude, no." Beca said. Beca pulled her back. "What are you doing?" Beca asked Chloe quietly.

"Beca," Chloe whispered. "You'll be fine. Deep breaths, Dad is really nice, okay?"

Beca nodded. "Okay." It was not okay.

Beca watched Chloe leave with her mom into the kitchen and glanced nervously at Mike. He was watching the TV with a hard expression on his face. Beca couldn't make out what he was thinking. He looked at Beca.

"Come with me." He said. His tone left no room to argue. Beca followed silently behind him. He opened a door and motioned Beca to enter first. She figured it must be his office, there was a desk and a bookshelf and it looked like he had left some work out. Mike closed the door and leaned against his desk.

"Miss Michell," He started. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Beca knew this was coming, had prepared a speech and everything. She couldn't remember any of it, her head felt light and she thought she might pass out.

"M-My intentions?" Beca fidgeted with her rings. "I don't think I understand the question."

"I don't think it's a hard question Miss Mitchell." Mike said. "What are your intentions? Are you using her for… sex? For popularity? Is she doing your homework?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Dude, no!" Beca scratched her temple. "I mean, if I was using her for sex I would've dumped her weeks ago." Beca laughed lightly.

Mike straightened. "What?"

"Shit." Beca raised her hands in defense. "I didn't… I mean, I wasn't… lying but… I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. You're making me nervous and I ramble when I'm nervous and I want you to like me, well, I couldn't care less if you liked me, it's just it's important to Chloe so, I'm… here." Beca bit her lip to stop her word vomit. "I'm sorry. I'm going to start again. I really like Chloe, I think I might even love her. She's… she's _amazing._ " Beca smiled as she thought of Chloe. "She's smart and she's kind and she's so beautiful, oh my god, she's so beautiful it's not fair. And I want to be with her all the time, like all the time. She's the only person I feel safe around. Like I can just be me. She doesn't expect me to act a certain way or… or like I'm always tough and badass, she just… expects me to be me. And I feel like I can be me. With her. She makes me feel like I can breathe. Like the weight that always seems to be in my chest just… goes away." Beca blushed and cleared her throat. "I love her, sir. That's my intention. I just want to love her for as long as I can."

Mike smiled. "That is, by far, the best answer I have ever gotten from anyone who's dated any of my children." He held out his hand to Beca. "Welcome to the family Beca."

Beca grinned and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Mike." He said.

"Yeah, yeah cool." Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about the… sex thing. I didn't mean to tell you that."

Mike laughed. "Don't worry about it. I mean, I would have preferred not to know but, I'm glad it's with you. As long as you use protection and aren't taking advantage of my little girl, I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, no. Not taking advantage. Totally being safe." Beca was beet red. She did not want to talk about her sex life with her girlfriend's father.

"Alright." He clapped Beca on the shoulder. "Let's go join the girls. I'm sure Chloe is desperate to know if you've passed."

"Did I?" Beca asked quietly. She looked down at her shoes.

"Yes Beca." Mike said. "You passed with flying colours."

"Cool." Beca mumbled. "I'm gonna…" Beca pointed to the door.

"Of course."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Mike had gushed to Chloe and Karen about what a 'lovely girl' Beca was. Beca had blushed through the entire exchange but Chloe had beamed at her and suddenly Beca didn't mind. They made pleasant conversation while they ate, Beca's earlier nervousness forgotten. Chloe kept her hand on Beca's knee while they ate, somehow managing to eat one handed. When it was time for Beca to go she shook hands with Chloe's parents then walked to the door. Chloe followed her, Mike and Karen deciding to let them say their goodbyes alone.

"Thank you." Chloe kissed Beca softly. "I'm really glad you came over."

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "I am too. It… it was nice. We should, uh, totes do this again sometime."

Chloe threw her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her soundly. Chloe deepened the kiss and pushed Beca against the door. Beca cupped Chloe's cheek as Chloe's tongue entered her mouth. A cough from behind them brought them back to reality. Beca jumped back as she made eye contact with Chloe's father from over Chloe's shoulder.

"Sorry Dad." Chloe's cheeks were pink. "We got carried away."

"I can see that." His eyes softened when he took in Beca's cowering posture behind Chloe. "Based on our earlier conversation, Miss Mitchell, I was going to suggest that Chloe's bedroom door remain open while you're over. Or put a sock on the handle so we know."

Beca choked on her next breath. She buried her face in Chloe's shoulder. She briefly heard Mike walking back to the kitchen. Chloe's shoulders shook with her laughter. Beca glared at her.

"It's nice to see that my humiliation is funny to you." Beca said.

"I'm not laughing at you." Chloe said. Beca scoffed. "Okay, maybe I am laughing at you a little, but don't you think it's a little funny? I mean, you were so nervous that my parents wouldn't like but they actually like you so much that they're okay with us having sex."

Beca blushed remember her conversation with Mike. "Yeah, I guess." Beca check the time on her phone. "It's getting late, I should probably go."

Chloe pouted. "If you must." Chloe pecked Beca's cheek and opened the door for her. "Next time it's at your house." Chloe winked.

Beca uncomfortably tapped her legs. "That's… How about a rain check?"

"I'm only teasing." Chloe quickly leaned over and kissed Beca again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow."

Chloe watched Beca walk to her car and didn't stop until Beca's car was out of sight. She was so in love with the other girl.


	3. The Interruption Part 2

"Hey, do you wanna come over to mine after school?" Chloe asked Beca.

It was lunch and Beca and Chloe were eating in Chloe's chemistry class since Chloe needed some help with her homework and Beca didn't want to leave her girlfriend all alone.

"Um…" Beca bit her lip. She always felt awkward when she went over to Chloe's house since the dinner incident. While Beca knew Chloe's parents were okay with the two of them engaging in not so PG behaviour, it doesn't make it any less weird to actually do it with Chloe's parents around.

"Do you… do you not want to?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to force you. I get it if you want to be alone or whatever."

"No," Beca was quick to reassure her girlfriend. "It's not that. I just… Do you think you could come to mine?"

"Of course!" Chloe said. "I'd love to."

"Great." Beca took a bite of her sandwich. "My dad might be home, I don't remember if he had to teach today, and I think step-monster is at her sister's place this week so…"

"Beca," Chloe chided. "Sheila is very nice, and she's trying to connect with you. The least you could do is stop calling her 'step-monster'."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just do your homework, nerd."

Chloe giggled and looked down at her textbook. Beca breathed out a laugh as she sat back in her seat. Chloe was wearing a low-cut top and a skirt that was making Beca's breath catch every time she looked at her. Beca let her eyes wander to the small patch of skin on Chloe's back where her shirt rode up. Beca felt her cheeks heating up as she thought about running her hands over the exposed skin and up Chloe's shirt to the lacy bra Beca knew Chloe was wearing…

"Miss Mitchell!"

Beca's head shot up. Mrs. Davis, the chemistry teacher, was looking at Beca with a knowing smirk on her face. Beca blushed and looked at the desk in front of her. She could see Chloe glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Miss Mitchell, did you bring any work with you?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Um…" Beca cleared her throat. "N-no, I was, uh… I was going to help Chloe with her chemistry."

"Really?"

"Yep…" Beca wished the ground would swallow her up.

"As I remember, you failed chemistry." Mrs. Davis said. Beca opened her mouth to retort but she had no argument. She really did fail chemistry. "That's what I thought." Mrs. Davis walked over to Beca. "I would suggest, while you're on school property, that you keep your eyes to yourself." Mrs. Davis said only loud enough for Beca and Chloe to hear. Beca was sure she was beet red and Chloe just smirked. Mrs. Davis walked away without another word.

"Don't say a word Beale." Beca muttered.

"I wasn't going to." Beca could hear the amusement in Chloe's voice. "It's just nice to know that you think I'm so irresistible that you can't control yourself."

Beca leaned in close to Chloe. "You want to talk about control? I want to kiss you, right now, and push you against the desk and put my fingers inside you." Chloe gasped. "But I'm not because I'm controlling myself." Chloe blinked as Beca leaned back. Beca smirked as Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"That…" Chloe took a deep breath. "That is not fair."

"What's not fair is you wearing that outfit and me not being able to touch you like I want to." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek. "Do your work and if you finish it, I'll be waiting at our spot."

Chloe watched Beca stand up and leave. She looked down at her work and picked up her pencil with determination. She was going to finish her work before lunch was over even if she got all the answers wrong.

***

Beca pushed Chloe against the door of her car. She fisted a hand in Chloe's hair and thrusted her tongue in the redhead's mouth. Chloe let out a sharp gasp.

"Bec…" Chloe whispered. Beca moved her head to Chloe's neck. "Becs, everyone… could be… watching…"

Beca laughed lightly. "Now you're worried about being seen?"

"Becs."

"Alright." Beca stepped back and opened Chloe's door for her. "But just you wait babe, as soon as we're at my house I am taking you up to my room. If you want to, of course."

"I want to."

"Fuck yeah." Beca whispered as she ran around to the drivers door.

Beca drove quickly to her house, running a few yellow lights on the way. Chloe was singing along to the radio and Beca kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. Chloe was unaware as she had an impromptu dance in the passengers seat. Beca tried to bite back a grin. She was so in love with her. Beca pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Chloe pouted as the radio turned off with the car.

Beca leaned over and pecked Chloe's lips. "Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Chloe said before getting out of the car.

Beca followed her inside and noticed her dad's car was not in the driveway. Smirking, Beca closed the door and took Chloe's hand.

"So… my dad's not home, do you wanna, maybe, come upstairs?" Beca asked.

"Hmm," Chloe stepped closer to Beca, "I was promised some making up was in order."

"More like making out."

"Even better."

Beca led Chloe up to her room and pushed her onto the bed. She climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Chloe moaned as Beca's tongue pushed into her mouth. Beca let her hands roam over Chloe's torso as they kissed. Chloe's one hand was buried deep in Beca's hair and her other was making its way down the back of Beca's pants. Beca nipped at Chloe's lip and grinned at the gasp she got in response.

"Bec." Chloe whimpered.

"Yeah?" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. Her hand paused on Chloe's breast over her shirt.

"Bec, I want you to… oh god." Chloe's sentence was cut off by her moan.

"Want me to what?" Beca asked.

Chloe's mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with a response. Suddenly the door to Beca's room opened.

"Hey Beca, I was wondering if– oh my god!"

Beca scrambled off Chloe as her dad covered his eyes and looked away. Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like! I can explain!" Beca said.

"No, no that's fine." He looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just going to leave now and then I'm going to make a pot of coffee and sit in the kitchen. I don't want to know, I don't need to know. When you're… done… I'll be… downstairs. Ready to talk about it if you are." He gently closed the door as he left.

"Oh my god." Beca flopped down beside Chloe. Her face was beet red.

Chloe's shoulders shook with laughter. Beca glared at her. "I'm sorry!" Chloe laughed. "It's just ironic, we came here so we wouldn't have to deal with my parents but instead now we deal with yours."

Beca groaned. "I am never going to be able to look my dad in the eyes again."

"I don't think he will be able to look at you again either." Chloe said. Beca hit Chloe's arm lightly. "You're overthinking it."

"I am not!" Beca sat up. "I only told your dad we have sex; my dad saw us having sex."

"Well," Chloe shifted so she was straddling Beca's lap. "We didn't actually get to the sex, and he did say we could… finish…" Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca.

"No!" Beca shifted her body away from Chloe. "I am not having sex with you while my dad is downstairs knowing what we're doing."

Chloe pouted. "Fine. But we seriously need to stop getting interrupted."

"Agreed."

Beca stood up and looked in the mirror. She tried to flatten her hair as much as possible while Chloe did the same. Her eyes widened as she noticed Chloe's lipstick smeared on her lips. She grabbed a makeup wipe and turned to glare at Chloe.

"Seriously?" Beca said. "You just had to wear lipstick today, didn't you?"

Chloe blushed. "You weren't complaining before."

Beca rolled her eyes and wiped the lipstick off. She felt Chloe come up behind her and wrap her arms around Beca's waist. Beca sighed and leaned into Chloe.

"I'm sorry baby." Chloe kissed Beca's shoulder. "I know things are going to be awkward for a while, but I love you, and I know it'll be okay." Beca met Chloe's eyes in the mirror. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Now come on. We've got a father waiting downstairs who's probably freaking out about the fact that his little girl is growing up." Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her out of the room. Beca hesitated on the stairs.

"Um, Chlo, would it be okay if you… went home? I just don't… I don't want you to be here when I talk to him." Beca stared at the wall beside Chloe's head.

Chloe cupped Beca's cheek and forced her to look at her. "That's totally okay. I completely understand if you want to talk to him alone." She kissed Beca lightly. "Call me when you're done?"

"Yeah." Beca kissed Chloe quickly. "Thanks."

Chloe beamed at her. Beca walked Chloe to the door and watched her leave. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She knew she couldn't put off this conversation much longer but she wished she could.

"Hey Dad…" Beca stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Beca, can you sit down please?" John said.

"Yep…" Beca hesitantly sat across from her father.

"So, um…" He looked down at the mug in front of him. "You and Chloe?"

"Yep."

"Are you… being… safe?"

"Yep."

"And you… love her? Like her? I don't know how, uh, serious you two are." He said.

"Yeah, I love her Dad." Beca said.

"That's good." John cleared his throat. "I know you don't really care about this stuff but I approve of your relationship. And I still love you."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, that… thanks."

"You should invite her over for dinner sometime, if you want. I'd like to meet her. Well, officially meet her, since I don't think our previous encounter counts." His laugh was forced and Beca grimaced. "I'm sorry. I know that I can't tell you to… stop, so I'm going to tell you that…" He took a deep breath. "If you need the house to yourselves, I can take Sheila out somewhere."

"Okay Dad." Beca scratched the back of her neck. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, go." He said. "I think we both need time to process."

Beca all but ran out of the kitchen and into her room. That was probably the worst conversation she'd ever had, except, maybe, when her parents told her they were getting divorced. Beca laid down on her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Chloe's number.

"Hey!" Chloe's cheerful voice trickled through the phone. "How did it go?"

"Bad." Beca said.

"Bad?" Chloe asked. "What did he say?"

"He approves." Beca said. "He said he approves of our relationship and he offered to leave the house if we ever… planned on doing it while he was home."

"That's good Becs! That's so good." Chloe said. "I told you it would be fine."

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "He wants to meet you."

"Oh?" Chloe said. "He wants to meet me?"

"Yeah. You get an invite to dinner." Beca said. "Pick a day and come over."

"Is that okay with you?" Chloe asked. Beca was grateful that Chloe was making sure she was okay before they made any plans.

"Yeah, I… I don't know. I guess. He already knows so there's no point in putting it off." Beca said.

"Okay, if you're sure."


End file.
